Kutsuuko
Backstory - one used to be here and you can see it in edit history but it's massively outdated so im nuking it until i have the spoons to rewrite it entirely Personality This boy borders on "too prickly to make sense of," a manic and violent, sadistic child who lost his light so, so long ago. He's accepted he'll probably never get it back, and... He's strangely alright with that on most days. Kutsuuko's almost claiming that for himself, that sense of dirt that can never be scrubbed off. That is to say, on top of that, he's filled with a constant certainty that someone among you, if not all of you, are interested in dirtying him even more. But he won't let you. He'll kill you before you even get the chance to look at him with that impure gaze. To the more experienced eye, it would be apparent that the boy struggles with showing affection on the rare occasions he actually feels it towards another person. wip Abilities Kutsuuko can cast a wide array of black magic spells, but his individual talent is magic cast through dance. Ballet is his preferred style, and while he is incredibly powerful just on his own dancing in the ballerina role, he's even stronger with someone to play the ballerino role, strongly and gently supporting him. Truth be told, though... The most explosive results come from less-safe, less-gentle ballerinos. The power is truly immense and awe-inspiring, but the downside to such a pairing is, the power is almost impossible to control. This is why he's paired with Hitomi, who respects him more than most people in his life have. He is not restricted to ballet, he could learn different styles of dancing which would yield very different forms of magic, but ballet is just what he knows best. It's what he's used to, and it's got violently elegant, beautifully cruel results that he likes. Not exactly magical but still quite impressive is his singing voice, strikingly gorgeous. Relationships Hitomi Kino Hitomi is Kutsuuko's ballerino, but she is also like a beloved older sister to Kutsuuko, he trusts her more than he trusts most people. He doesn't even think she wants to take advantage of his body! Which is certainly a plus. Being one of the very few people Kutsuuko can show affection at all to, Hitomi also experiences a different side of this boy's personality: overprotectiveness. Kutsuuko can be quite the templar little brother when it comes to nuisances troubling Hitomi, particularly men. He defends Hitomi from these annoyances through a multitude of different tactics: passive-aggression, verbal sparring, sometimes even getting physical. Emery Crowes Kutsuuko finds Emery to be an adorable little man, and he has quite a bit of fun ruffling him now and again. But on the other hand, he appreciates how understanding Emery is about the whole... "Needing sometimes to violently upend furniture" thing. Canaria-vetatalie wip [[Marrow|'Marrow']] wip Prince Prism ... How do I word this? Well... His majesty ends up something of a soulmate for little Kutsuuko. Nothing inappropriate, mind you! But... It's like... Sigh! Kutsuuko himself isn't even sure there's a word that can accurately describe the relationship he comes to have with Prince Prism in another timeline, that can explain what exactly it's about. Kutsuuko's slow aging and trauma that fills his mind with the most confusing thoughts and impulses make it even harder to understand, Kutsuuko isn't even sure what he wants. But as to words that describe what it's like... "Wonderful" comes to mind. Safe. Calm. Gentle. Forgiving. Kind. Respectful. Soft. Delightful. Fluttering. There's a day that comes sooner than Kutsuuko expects it, when he realizes just how head-over-heels he is. Trivia * Kutsuuko was made when Kara was roughly 11 years old. Gallery Tumblr n52pg5J4Pj1qjjqw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n88mtnbAAf1qkrmnuo1 500.png Tumblr ngzzieUKGA1rmlkg8o1 500.jpg Tumblr noz8g6lipZ1qjjqw3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni2xhn5qQL1sr5ejpo1 500.jpg Tumblr nhknjnOx2i1qkrmnuo1 500.png Tumblr nid530PHxG1qkrmnuo1 500.png Tumblr noz9vwmW961qjjqw3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr noz9vwmW961qjjqw3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nplo8o58Q91qjjqw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr ns5xqvT2mG1qjjqw3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nt981kJpyc1qjjqw3o2 540.png Tumblr nplp93beZ31qjjqw3o1 500.jpg Tumblr nw0sjydr7q1qjjqw3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nw0te9NZ3d1qjjqw3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nw1aq1FkWh1u75msbo1 500.png Tumblr nwmqjorRKl1qjjqw3o1 500.png Tumblr nwmt90gRlt1qjjqw3o1 500.jpg Unsexy.png Sexy.JPG Rockinghorse creek.png The nana who works for nintendo2.png PGdQLH5.png Nagekutsuuko.png Kutsuuhell.png Kuts.png Tumblr o09iz6KUMc1qjjqw3o2 540.jpg Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:Non-Mistakes Category:Males